This invention is directed to a new and improved blood collection system.
The collection of a patients own blood has become widely used during surgical procedures and quite often after surgical procedures.
The collected patients blood is reinfused into the patient rather than using the blood from donees which may be diseased.
Examples of prior products for collecting blood are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,964 and 5,002,529 as well as in the cited patents therein.